The White Sheep
by M. Newman
Summary: Sirius Black grew up as the white sheep of the Black family at the hands of his loving, albeit prejudiced, mother. What happens when Sirius has a Muggle friend? Rated PG-13 for abuse. COMPLETE
1. Encounters of a Strange Kind

**The White Sheep**

Rated PG-13 for Abuse and Language

**DISCLAIMER**: Harry Potter does not in any way, shape, or form belong to me. I merely steal J.K. Rowling's world and twist it to suit my needs (heh heh).

**SUMMARY**: Sirius Black grew up as the white sheep of the Black family at the hands of his loving, albeit prejudiced, mother. What happens when Sirius has a Muggle friend?

**Part I Encounters of a Strange Kind**

"Mum! I'm going to play outside!" Sirius yelled.

"Be careful and don't talk to strangers!" Mrs. Black smiled indulgently at Sirius as he went outside to play. Unlike other mothers of her social status, she took care of her children herself instead of hiring a nanny. She was proud of how her children had turned out. As she closed the curtain through which she had been watching her first born, she shuddered as she thought of her niece, Narcissa. That spoiled brat got everything she wanted and more. She even looked down on her elders. When Mrs. Black had children, she swore they would never be like that. They would know the importance of ancestry and the purity of blood. The wizard world was too precious to her to allow the Muggles to find out. With each Mudblood admitted, with each marriage or friendship with a Muggle, her world was put at risk.

Outside, Sirius was playing by the road. He decided to pretend to be an explorer and venture out into the tempting streets. He didn't see anybody on the deserted streets until he had walked for ten minutes. He saw a girl holding a rope in her hands, making a loop and swinging it in circles so she could hop through. He curiously walked over and waited until she stopped.

"Hello. I'm Sirius Black." He extended his right hand politely as he had been taught by his parents to greet all strangers.

"I'm Petunia Evans." She tentatively shook his hand.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked.

"Haven't you ever seen this done before?" He shook his head. The little girl explained what 'skipping rope' was and taught him how to skip rope. By the time she was through it was time for lunch. Petunia invited him to eat lunch with her.

Aubrianna Evans said, "Does your mother know where you are, Sirius?" Sirius shook his head as he took another bite of the delicious food. "Would you like to call her? The telephone is in the parlor."

Sirius cocked his head and asked curiously, "What's a…telephone?" Petunia's parents exchanged glances and offered to walk him home.

Alden Evans and Sirius quietly walked home, the silence broken only by Sirius' instructions. Alden was amazed at the seven year old boy's remarkable memory as the lad led him through the winding roads and alleys.

Sirius' mother looked around the nearby vicinity of the Black house and gasped in horror when she saw her beloved Sirius associating with a Muggle.

"Sirius!" she yelled in genuine concern. She ran to him and hugged him fiercely. "I was so worried!" She kissed him on the forehead and seized his hand. "We are going to have a long talk at home."

As his mother dragged him away, Sirius called over his shoulder, "Thank you!" Mr. Evans smiled, waved, and turned away to walk home.

Mrs. Black waited until he was out of sight before pulling Sirius inside with her.

Once inside, she pushed him roughly against the wall.

"What did I tell you, Sirius? I told you not to talk to strangers! People like them are dangerous! They don't understand normal people like you and me. When you talk to them, you endanger our whole world. You are special and you don't need to associate with that rubbish. People, if you can call them that, like-"

"What's going on?" Sirius' father walked towards them purposefully.

"Sirius was talking to a Muggle," Sirius' mother said spitefully.

Sirius' father's eyes blazed in anger. He seized Sirius' shoulders harshly and Sirius let out a cry of pain. He whispered something to Sirius' mother. She nodded and left the room. A moment later, she returned carrying a small vial. She tipped his head back and trickled a few droplets into his open mouth. They looked at him expectantly as his mind went blank. The last thing he remembered was his father saying, "Tell me everything."

When Sirius awoke, he was in a small windowless room. He stood up stiffly and stretched; he had been lying on the cold, harsh concrete. His mother was standing in the corner of the room. She looked at him sadly.

"This is for your own good. I love you. I'll take you out when you've learned your lesson." She kissed him and left him bewildered in the middle of the empty room.

Sirius found out later from Kreacher's gloating and cruel comments that he was in "The Pit" for eight days. He was fed cold soup and stale bread once a day. When his mother took him out, she said, "I love you, but if you ever talk to another Muggle again, I will torture both of you."


	2. A Mother's Tears

**DISCLAIMER**: Harry Potter does not in any way, shape, or form belong to me. I merely steal J.K. Rowling's world and twist it to suit my needs (heh heh).

**Part II A Mother's Tears**

Four years later when the horror of the incident had faded, Sirius' curiosity got the best of him. He decided to look for Petunia. He knew that if anyone had found out where he was going, they would feel honor bound to report him to Mr. and Mrs. Black. Sirius knew that his mother had to make social calls the next morning and, as Regulus was the same age as her friends' children, she was bringing him as well. While his father was at work and his mother and brother were visiting, he would sneak out.

In the oppressive silence of the empty house, Sirius walked tensely to his bedroom window. He climbed down the ivy winding up the walls of his ancient home, careful to avoid the watchful gaze of the house elves.

When Sirius' feet felt the ground beneath him at last, he sighed in relief. His uncanny memory served him again as he found his way to Petunia's house.

Alden Evans heard a timid knock on his front door and opened it to find a ten year old boy looking up at him.

"Hello, Mr. Evans. Is Petunia home?"

"May I tell her who is here?"

"Sirius Black. You don't remember me? I visited Petunia three years ago and you walked me home." Alden Evans' eyes lit in remembrance.

"Oh, yes! Please come in!" Alden ushered Sirius inside. "Petunia! Come down! Someone's here to see you!"

Petunia ran down the stairs and looked curiously at Sirius.

"I've been practicing skipping rope!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly. "Can I show you?" The two newly acquainted friends went outside and Sirius began demonstrating earnestly.

A sudden rustle in the bushes caused him to stop. He motioned for Petunia to be quiet as he silently walked to the bushes. To Petunia's shock, he reached in and pulled out a struggling creature. Sirius didn't seem surprised.

"Did you follow me here, Kreacher?"

The thing squirmed and nodded. Sirius swore loudly and threw the thing into the bush. As he turned around, a loud crack sounded through the air. He swore again and said, "I have to go! I don't think I can ever see you again." He hurriedly hugged her and said, "Goodbye!" Sirius walked quickly away and started running. She was never to see him again.

When he reached his house, his mother was waiting for him. She grabbed his arm and roughly dragged him inside.

"What did I tell you about Muggles?" she screamed. "Fortunately, I told Kreacher to watch you all these years. Your brother would never have done something as idiotic as this!"

She pulled him into the parlor and glared at the fireplace. Immediately, a roaring fire decimated the logs and crackled ominously. As Bellatrix's mother had done countless times, as Sirius' mother swore she would never do to her beloved sons, she murmured a charm to keep Sirius from scarring but allowing pain.

"Imperio."

Sirius' mind blissfully blanked as his mother's voice filled his head. 'Walk into the fire.' He felt his mind attempt a resistance, but his legs wouldn't listen. He slowly walked towards the devouring flames and stepped in.

He screamed in unison with his mother; identical tears streamed down their faces. Her tears were the last thing he saw before he fell into unconsciousness.

He woke with a tearstained face in the same room as he had four years previously. His mother was once again waiting quietly.

"I'm sorry, Sirius, but I have to do this." Sirius' mother cast the Disillusionment charm on him, and then the full body bind.

She called to the door, "Bring it in."

He saw his father bring in Petunia lying limp in his arms. He laid her on the ground.

"Ennervate."

Petunia woke with a gasp and looked around the small room. Sirius could see the fear in her eyes.

"Who are you? What's going on?" she asked apprehensively.

"We are Sirius Black's parents. Do you remember him?" She nodded her head nervously. His mother smiled unpityingly. "Did you like him?" Petunia nodded again. "Would you like to see him again?" Petunia nodded silently. "That's a shame. Crucio!"

Petunia screamed and writhed in agony. His parents tortured her for what seemed like hours. Finally, they stopped.

"Obliviate."

"Stupefy," Petunia's face was wiped clean of her pain as Sirius' mother stunned her.

"I'll take her home." Sirius' father offered. Mrs. Black nodded as Sirius' father disapparated, holding Petunia limp in his strong arms.

Mrs. Black walked to where Sirius stood and said, "That was your final warning. Never speak to a Muggle again or there will be deaths next. And if you disobey me and ever see her again, she will remember this. The memory charm was strong enough to keep the memories away, but if she sees any reminder, she will remember." She left the room after lifting the Disillusionment Charm and the Body Bind.

Once again, Sirius was fed once a day until his parents took him to Diagon Alley for school supplies. At Platform 9 ¾, his mother hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear, "Always wear clean knickers, stay away from Mudbloods, and never, ever forget that I love you.


	3. Final Conflict

**DISCLAIMER**: Harry Potter does not in any way, shape, or form belong to me. I merely steal J.K. Rowling's world and twist it to suit my needs (heh heh).

**Part III Final Conflict**

Sirius sealed the love letter he had just finished writing and gave it to his eagle owl, Hermes. The snowy white owl flew out of the bedroom, leaving Sirius alone with his thoughts of his beloved Kalila. She was two years ahead of him and had just graduated Hogwarts.

A shriek sounded from downstairs. 'Mother probably just found out about Regulus' fight at school,' Sirius thought with a smirk. Regulus had gotten into a fight with Lily Evans on the train. Sirius had quietly hexed him while hiding so no one could see that it was him protecting Lily. Not only was Lily James' love, admittedly unrequited, but Sirius had felt especially protective of Lily because of what his parents had done to Petunia.

Sirius' door flew open. He looked over to see his mother standing in the doorway with a slightly torn piece of parchment in her hands. Her half crazed eyes were bulging slightly and her face was bright red.

"Who the hell is Kalila?" she screamed.

"You read my mail!" Sirius yelled in shock.

"Answer the question! Do I need to get the truth serum?"

"Who do you think I would write a love letter to? My girlfriend, of course!"

"How could you? She isn't…pure."

"Depends on your point of view. Kalila happens to be 100 Egyptian Mudblood."

Sirius' mother began to moan and clasped her head with her hands. Silent teaks streaked her face leaving tiny trails of pain.

"Regulus would never do this! Regulus wouldn't break his poor mother's heart. Regulus-"

At that moment Regulus walked by and, upon hearing his name, rushed over.

"What's wrong, Mama?" Regulus asked and hugged his mother. She just sniffled as Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Mama, let's get a calming draught." Regulus led his mother away as Sirius closed the door. He knew it was only a matter of time before his father came in. He threw his belongings into a large trunk and called several house elves to carry it down for him. They couldn't refuse a direct order, no matter how much they wished they could.

He walked behind them as they slowly carried the heavy trunk down the grand staircase. Once outside, he told them to put it down and not to tell any one what he had done until morning. After they had gone, he stuck out his wand arm.

The Knight Bus barreled recklessly down the quaint street. Sirius pulled his trunk onto the bus and said with one final look, "Adios, bitch."


End file.
